Finally
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: What happens when Emily is with Paige and Alison finds a new love interest but they still love each other? A complicated triangle forms; will it be resolved? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:- The Love Triangle

The blonde looked at her the brunette and couldn't help but smile. Her best friend got the coaching position at Rosewood high and Ali was beyond proud. She knew it would be hard seeing Emily with her girlfriend Paige however she knew that it was her fault that she wasn't with Emily right now, she knew that she should have told her how she felt weeks ago but she was scared and still is even though her heart aches every day for the love of her life.

Seeing Emily so happy coaching just made a grin appear on her face without her even noticing but as soon as Paige, the assistant coach, came up to her the grin disappeared and in its place a pain in her chest appeared like her heart was really breaking. Ali walked back to her class with her head down, it surprised her how much one moment could change her mood so quickly but then again it was Emily. She could brighten Ali's day by just saying a simple hi.

She walked over to her desk and tried to focus on the 'To Kill a Mockingbird' essays she had to mark however the scene of Paige walking over to Emily and touching her arm which caused the brunette to smile hurt her much more than she though it ever could and it just wouldn't leave her mind.

Luckily a student came in to ask for help which completely took her mind off of what happened. After an hour and a half the student left and her mind wondered back to Emily but before she could beat herself up for not telling Emily how she felt the brunette walked through the door.

"Hey." Emily said with a bright smile on her face. Ali mirrored the smile as she got up and walked round to the front of her desk.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Paige and I are going out for lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" The blonde tried her best not to squint at the sound of Paige's name however considering that Emily didn't say anything she thought she done a pretty good job.

"I'd love to but I have a full stack of essays to mark, sorry." Ali said nodding to the large stack of papers on her desk.

"Oh, maybe next time then?" Emily said with a slightly disappointed smile. Ever since she had gotten with Paige, Ali and her started seeing each other less and less which caused them to drift which they both realised and hated.

"Sure." Ali said with a hopeful smile. Emily walked out the classroom and Ali's heart sunk. She wished she could go but seeing Emily happy with someone else would kill her even though she is beyond happy that Emily is finally happy.

The hours until she finished work seemed to take years and years but finally when that bell rang she rushed out her classroom and straight to her car and to The Brew.

She grabbed her favourite cappuccino from the menu and sat at the very back in a quiet corner where the only thing that could bother her were her thoughts. Well, boy was she wrong. The blonde begun to think about the fact that it is finally time to move on from Emily and just as Alison closed her eyes to try make her headache go -which her thoughts brought about- go away suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke to her.

"Hey, you alright?" A young and tall brunette asked. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with lightly tanned skin which glowed under the lamp hanging above Ali's table.

"Um yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Thank you." Ali said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, I'm Ashley by the way."

"Alison," Ali said with an intriguing smile on her face. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." Ashley said as she pulled a chair over.

"Are you new to Rosewood, I've never seen you around and I'm sure _I'd_ notice you." Ali blushed as she realised what had just left her mouth but Ashley just giggled.

"Yeah I am, I moved just a few days ago from New York."

"Why Rosewood if I may ask?"

"I'm actually a writer and I wanted to move somewhere unfamiliar for inspiration."

"Wow, that's great."

"So what do you do, Alison?"

"I'm an English teacher at Rosewood High." Ali smiled at the all the things that they had in common.

The hours went buy with them talking and laughing but just as Ashley was touching Ali's arm Emily walked in. The sight of Alison with someone she didn't even recognise seemed to hurt her even though she thought she had managed to get over Alison and move on. The sight made her want to leave straight away and so she did. For some reason -which Emily most definitely knew but would never admit- jealousy completely took over.

"I should probably get going but here's my number, you should call me sometime." Ashley said as she wrote her number on a napkin.

"I definitely will." Ali said with a smile as she took the napkin.

The next day Alison was most definitely in a better mood and Emily couldn't help but notice that.

"You're very cheery today." Emily said popping her head into Ali's classroom.

"Yeah I am." Ali said with a smile on her face as she remembered the person she met last night.

"Is that anything to do with that mysterious brunette you met at The Brew last night?" Emily said with an intrigued tone as she walked into the class. The blondes face turned bright red as she filled with embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emily said forcing a teasing smile on her face because that hurt her more that it should have. She thought she had moved one, she thought that everything was great with Paige and that she loved her but something in her mind was telling her otherwise. However she didn't listen to that voice, she just told herself that it was the protective side of her coming out.

"Her name is Ashley and she's really nice." The blonde as she avoided Emily's gaze, she couldn't bear to look the love of her life in the eyes and tell her that she had possibly found someone else.

Just to both of their luck the first period bell rang and they managed to avoid the rest of the conversation that they both did not want to go through.

"Well um I'll see you later." Emily said before walking out the class without even listening to what Ali said. As she walked down the busy corridor her thoughts wondered back to her feelings, she knew she would never admit to herself that she was still in love with the blonde however she knew somewhere deep down she still did with all her heart and that she always would.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ali and Ashley had now been dating for two whole weeks and after all that time it still bothered and made Emily jealous. Things with Paige started to go downhill since Paige started realising that something was going on with the brunette whenever she seen Ali and Ashley together. Paige had never liked Ali however since she got together with Emily she tried accept her more since she found out the hard way that they will always be very close best friends no matter what.

After a long day at work Ali decided to go to The Brew to relax as she walked her eyes straight away fell to the brunette who was sitting arguing with Paige. She hadn't seen Emily this angry in a long time and what surprised her was that she wasn't trying to get the situation under control like she used to do during an argument.

"You're still in love with her! You just used me; you needed me to try get over her. Do you even love me?" Paige said raising her voice more than she knew she should have.

"I do love you and Ali is my best friend, I'm looking out for her."

"I don't believe you, you're just being jealous because you still love her. Do not come home tonight, don't even try to." Paige said as she got up and begun to leave. Ali quickly turned backwards so that she wouldn't see her and then walked out the coffee shop as fast as she could.

She sat in her car thinking about what Paige said and about Emily's reaction or more like the lack there of. It seemed to Ali as though Emily knew she was in love with her but didn't want to admit it to Paige or herself and so she tried to argue but she just couldn't lie. As the blonde got lost in her thoughts her phone suddenly buzzed, it was a message from Emily.

' _Can I please stay at yours tonight? It's a long story.'_

Hesitantly she replied with a 'yes' and with that she drove home.

Half an hour after Ali got home Emily arrived and the blonde was still considering whether to tell the brunette about her hearing her and Paige's converstion.

"Hey." Emily said with a half-smile.

"You OK?" Ali asked as she let the brunette in.

"I think Paige and I broke up." Emily said honestly knowing that it was pointless to lie.

"I need to be honest with you; I heard you two arguing at The Brew." Ali said looking down. Emily could feel herself turning red.

"Well then I guess you know what or rather who it was over." Ali nodded her head as the statement left Emily's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Em."

"Don't be, it's my fault… everything she said was true." Ali's heart skipped a beat when she heard what Emily said.

"I'm not over you and I honestly don't think I ever will no matter how hard I try." Emily said looking down at her feet not being able to bear seeing the blonde's reaction but when she felt a pair of hands cup her cheeks and soft lips hit her mouth she realised that her dream reaction had actually came true. As soon as she realised what was going on she kissed the blonde back and put her hands on Ali's hips. Eventually they pulled away but kept their foreheads touching.

"I've waited a long time for you to tell me that and for me to be able to tell you that I feel the same way." A huge grin appeared on Emily's face.

"Wait, what about Ashley?"

"I was just trying to get over you and I think she'll understand." The grin that disappeared once the name left her mouth reappeared at Ali's words.

"I love you, Alison." The blonde grew a huge smile as she heard the three special words and kissed the brunette. Finally, after all this time they realised that they were complete because they were really, really happy and not just pretending to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2:- The Kissing Rock and Paige

Finally: - Chapter 2

It had been a while since Paige had been seen in Rosewood after her and Emily loudly broke up at The Brew in front of Alison. The break up really took a toll on her and she suddenly disappeared, when Emily went back to their apartment after she left Ali's, all her stuff was gone and she didn't even leave a letter. Emily didn't want them to end up like this, even though she did not love Paige she did care for; she knew her for a long time, they were friends and she wanted them to at least be civil. It bothered her that they end in such a horrible way all the time.

"Earth to Emily." Ali said as she moved closer to her on the couch.

"Sorry, I uh-"

"You're thinking about Paige and the way you left things."

"I just hate leaving things in such a horrible way."

"I know, I know but that's why I love you; you're big on happy endings." Emily smiled as she remembered when she first heard that line. Ali smiled back at her girlfriend as she rubbed her thumb on her cheek.

"It'll be okay, she'll come back and you'll work it out." Emily was surprised at how supportive Ali was being since her and Paige don't exactly have the greatest history.

"Come on let's go on a walk." Ali said as she stood up.

"Ali, no come on." Ali shook her head and laughed as she grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her up which resulted in a very loud grunting noise from the brunette.

"We need to take your mind off of this, a walk will be good for you." Ali said with her big puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine."

Emily had to admit -to herself of course; she couldn't let Ali be right- the walk did take her mind off everything. They decided to walk down to the kissing rock, neither of them had been there in years. It used to be their spot; when they needed to meet I private it was always there.

Ali let go of Emily's hand and walked over to the part of the rock which had their initials spray painted inside a heart. She touched it and by the look on her face she was surprised that after all these years it was still there.

"I used to love it here, always so quiet and peaceful." Ali said as she sat up on the rock and patted the spot next to her. So many memories of her and Ali flashed back to Emily as she sat down, she couldn't believe how long it had been since all of that happened.

"I had a dream about us being here. I've wanted to come back here for quite a while now with you." A smiled appeared on her face and she leaned in to kiss the blonde who closed the gap. After a few minutes of making out they were rudely interrupted.

"Emily? Alison?!" A familiar voice shouted.

As they both turned around they recognised the face straight away. It was Paige _. Oh shit_ both Ali and Emily thought to themselves.

"Paige uh I-"

"What the fuck Emily?! Two weeks after we break up you already move onto this manipulative bitch!" Paige shouted in a way Emily had never ever heard.

"Hey!" Both Emily and Ali shouted in sync.

"She's not a manipulative bitch! Don't you dare say that!" Emily spat sharply at Paige.

"How could you do this to me Em, I thought you loved me." A tear jerked at Paige's eye.

"I…I uh I did but I realised I only loved you as a friend." Emily said looking down at her feet with a painful expression which Ali knew all too well.

"What? Only as a friend? After all of these years and after everything we've went through? You fucking used me so that you could try and get over her- "Paige said pointing at Ali.

"- but when that didn't work you went back to her. I cannot believe you right now! I really though you loved me, I'm so fucking stupid! You know what go enjoy your new manipulative, lying bitch of a girlfriend but just know you'll pay for this. I will not let you get away with turning out to be just like Alison." And with that Paige stormed away without even letting Emily say another word.

Stunned Emily just stood still until Ali stood up and the touch of her hand on Emily's arm woke her from the shock.

"You okay, babe? I know this is even worse than what happened a few weeks ago, but Paige has just shown her true colours and I don't think it's a good idea to fix things with her because she obviously doesn't know how to be happy for you." Ali said trying to comfort Emily.

"You're right. I think we should go." Ali nodded and they left.

The whole way home was silent, neither them could stop thinking about what happened at the kissing rock. Emily was worried about Paige getting revenge and hurting Ali in the process and Ali was worried about how this situation would affect Emily mentally; she knew this would bother so much that eventually she wouldn't sleep and would just push everyone away.

As they arrived home Emily noticed something weird; the lights in Ali's house were on but when they left they were definitely switched off.

"Were you expecting anyone, Ali?" Emily said turning to face her girlfriend as she let go of her hand.

"No." Ali replayed with a terrified look on her face.

They slowly approached the house and noticed that the door was left slightly open, Emily motioned for Ali to get behind her and she slowly walked into the house. Quietly she searched the house until she found something horrifying.

"Babe come here now!" Emily shouted from upstairs. Worried that something had happened Ali ran upstairs as fast as she could to find Emily in her childhood bedroom staring at the wall. As she walked further in she noticed the red writing.

"Is it-"

"Yeah, it's Paige's."

' _Told you, you'd pay for his bitches. Get ready for what's about to come!'_

"How the hell did she get in?!" Alison rushed out the room and downstairs to take a second look at the door. She kneeled down and rubbed her thumb over the lock, she felt fine scratches beside the key hole as though someone tried to pick the lock and eventually succeeded. She closed and locked the door and walked into the living room to find the brunette sitting on the couch with a blank expression. When Ali sat down she seemed to startle her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Ali asked putting her hand over Emily's in an attempt to comfort her.

"No and I'm so sorry Ali." Emily said whilst looking at her feet.

"For what?"

"All of this, it's my fault Paige threatened you and broke into your house."

"No, don't be. It's Paige's fault, she can't seem to be happy for you even though she was the one that left you." Emily's only response to that was a half-smile. Ali was right, Paige left Emily yet the fact that she had moved on bothered her. Ali couldn't disagree with the fact that it was quick but there was no need for Paige to be acting like this.

"Come on let's go to bed." Ali said dragging Emily up from the couch and upstairs.

It was a long night for Emily, she was scared for Ali's life. She knew that if Paige went as far as breaking into Ali's house she would not be scared to do something even worse. The whole night the brunette stayed up all night watching Ali and listening out carefully for anything in the house. Ali slept peacefully with her head tucked into the crook of Emily's neck and her arm on her stomach. Emily couldn't believe how clam she was after everything that happened with Paige, but on the other hand the blonde had been through so much she must have learned how to deal with it all. Through the night, Emily heard nothing but her own thoughts and a small grunt from Ali every so often when Emily moved which made her smile. The blonde wanted to be as close as possible to her girlfriend even when she was asleep.

Eventually the sun shun through the blinds in the bedroom and Ali began to wake. The blue eyes opened to find the brunette still under her head looking up at the celling.

"Morning." Ali said placing a light kiss on Emily's neck which caused a smile to appear on the brunettes face for the first time in a while.

"Morning."

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Ali asked with a concerned tone.

"I did sleep." Emily said quickly in her defense.

"Em don't lie to me; your eyes are bloodshot and you have bags under your eyes. You can't keep going like this, you're going to drain yourself. It's not good for you, I'm getting really worried."

"I was just worried about you, that's what kept me up."

"I'm fine and I will be fine, I promise. Now please get some rest?" Emily nodded and Ali placed a quick peck on the brunette's lips and left their bed. Within 10 minutes Emily was asleep and Ali was making coffee and breakfast for when Emily woke up. Whilst Emily was asleep the blonde decided to clean the writing off the wall in her childhood bedroom. It proved more difficult than she thought it would have but after an hour and a half it was all gone and all the was left behind was the horrendous memory of it.

After finishing Emily still wasn't up and so Ali decided to watch TV downstairs and wait for her girlfriend to wake up. After another 3 hours Emily finally woke up and sleepily walked down stairs.

"Morning." She said running her hand through her hair.

"More like afternoon but hey." Ali said with a smile. Emily sat down beside the blonde and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well you're feeling better." Ali said with a smile.

"Yeah, I really am, so what have you been up to for the past few hours?" Just as Ali was about to answer the door bell rang and Emily got up to open the door. To her surprise, she found no one. She looked around but saw nothing until she looked down at her feet. A mysterious package was lying on the porch. Emily picked it up and found in surprisingly heavy for its size. She gave it a shake as she brought it inside but felt nothing move.

"Only this was on the porch." Emily said putting the package down on the coffee table in front of them. Ali grabbed a knife from the kitchen a proceeded to open the box, as soon as she slightly opened it a foul smell emerged. Once the box was fully open and Ali pulled the knife out a red liquid was left on it. Ali looked at Emily who was already looking at her and was thinking the same thing; it was blood. She opened the box and found a heart which looked too big to be human and a note. Without touching it the note she read what was on it;

"Liked my last gift? Well here's another one, watch out Ali or it'll be your heart in the box next. Kisses."

Emily stood up and began pacing about the room, Ali couldn't believe what she has read. Someone or more like Paige basically just threatened to kill her. Emily couldn't believe it, she did not know how someone who was so friendly and kind could do and say such things but then again she did try to drown Emily once; that made Emily think that she missed the hints all along.

"Are we going to contact the police?" Emily asked Ali, she believed it was her choice since it was her life being threatened.

"No, I… um we've been threatened with worse things before, we'll be alright. _I'll_ be alright." Ali said to reassure Emily that it will be alright. Emily nodded but continued to pace.

"Now please sit down, your pacing it making me stressed and really worried."

"I'm going to get rid of this." Ali said picking up the box and disappearing into the back garden.

Emily's mind was racing at a hundred miles, the thought of losing Ali was making her heart ache. She wanted to contact the police because she couldn't bare seeing Ali hurt or even worse dead. Half an hour later Ali returned and Emily had to ask again. She walked into the kitchen where Ali was washing her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the police? Alison, I can't see you getting hurt or even worse dying, it would break my heart and I would not be able to live without you." The brunette's eyes filled with tears as she clenched her fist to stop herself from bursting with emotions.

After Ali finished washing her hands she turned around to Emily and cupped her cheek; Emily leaned into the touch.

"I'm sure, we dealt with A who was much, much worse and we survived. It'll be okay. If anything, worse happens then we can consider calling the police, deal?" Ali said lightly rubbing her thumb on the he brunette's cheek.

"Deal." Emily said with a slight nod. Ali leaned in and kissed Emily who returned the gesture.

"I love you." Ali said with a slight smile.

"I love you too." The brunette mirrored the smile.

The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her into the living room, she sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. She leaned on her the brunette's shoulder and switched on the TV.

"Please promise me you'll stop being so worried." Ali said looking up at Emily.

"I promise." Emily said kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3:- Dreaded Work

Finally: - Chapter 3

It had been three days since the mysterious package arrived at Alison's door, they hadn't seen or heard anything from Paige since. Emily had stayed at Ali's ever since the package arrived, she was too scared to leave her alone for even a minute because Paige came out to be very unpredictable which neither of them expected. However, she tried to stop being so worried about her, actually she stopped showing how worried she was about her because no matter what Alison's safety would always be one of the most important things to her. Like usual they woke in each other's arms to the sound of their alarm.

"Morning." Emily said first since she had woken up before the alarm.

"Morning." Ali said back with a sleepy smile on her face.

Ali loved waking up next to her girlfriend every morning, she felt safe and like nothing could ruin her day after such a great morning but boy was she wrong.

Both got up and began getting ready for work, this morning Emily was the one who made breakfast and coffee. As Ali came down the stairs the smell of pancakes and coffee made her stomach rumble. She walked into the kitchen to find her girlfriend humming as she flipped a pancake in the air. The blonde couldn't help but smile as she leaned against the doorway. They had only been together for just over two weeks but they were already so domestic and Ali loved it. Everything was just so simple and pure.

Emily had stayed at Ali's nearly every day since they got together, she even had her own space in Ali's closet and a few drawers; they had basically moved in together without even saying a word because it just felt so natural to them. Every day after they had finished work they would drive back to Ali's and Emily would stay the night and the same would happen the next day. When Emily's swim team had practice after school Ali would go home by herself and two hours later Emily would show up and once again stay the night. Obviously, Ali didn't mind the brunettes company one bit in fact she loved it.

The blonde walked by the brunette pressing a quick kiss on her cheek and then proceeded over to the coffee maker where she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She noticed Emily smiling from the corner of her eye. Ali turned to face her girlfriend and just stared and smiled.

"What is it?" Emily eventually asked with a suspicious expression.

"Nothing, just love watching you cook for me." Ali said like it was something so obvious.

"Mhm." Emily said with a grin on her face.

They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence with occasional stolen glances from both of them.

"Come on, we better get to work or we'll be late." Emily said grabbing her keys and bag. Ali grabbed a stack of papers from the coffee table, her bag and followed Emily out the door.

Like usual they arrived at the school 10 minutes before the bell, they shared a quick kiss outside and went their separate ways once they got inside the building. Usual they would walk to class the together since they were walking in the same direction but Emily had a few packages to pick up from the office.

The brunette was greeted with a kind smile from the receptionist which she returned as she asked about the packages. The receptionist went away to go get them but she came back empty handed which caused a puzzled expression to appear on Emily's face.

"I'm sorry but it looks as though they have already been picked up by your assistant." She said as she looked at her clipboard which was on her desk.

"My assistant?" Emily asked in an even more confused manner.

"Yes, Paige." The receptionist said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, its she just not been in for a while. Thanks anyway." The receptionist smiled and Emily walked away knowing that she had to go tell Ali straight away.

She entered Ali's classroom to find her marking a paper that she remembered Ali hadn't finished last night. She shut the door behind her which made Ali's head shoot up but form a smile once she noticed who it was. However, the smile quickly faded as she noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Ali asked in a concerned tone.

"Paige is back at work."

"What?!"

"I went to pick the packages with the new equipment but the receptionist told me that they had been picked up by my assistant, Paige." Alison could not believe what she was hearing.

"Please be careful, Em. I don't think she'd try anything in school but still please watch out."

"I will, I promise and the same goes for you." Emily managed to finish before the bell rang. Emily didn't want to leave the classroom, she did not want to face Paige and did not want to leave Ali alone even more. They shared one last look before the students began to come into the classroom and before Emily left.

As she got to her office she didn't see Paige anywhere, she dropped off her bag and went into the gym. Once again, she found no one (Emily had no classes in the morning and so she had plenty of time to find her new tormentor), she went to the pool to find Paige doing laps. At first Paige, didn't notice her but after two minutes she finally did and stopped.

"Well look who showed up to work again." Emily started.

"Well I realised it'd help me keep a closer eye on you and the Queen Bee."

"Whatever you're trying to accomplished isn't going to work so you might as well just stop now and save yourself some trouble." Emily said crossing her arms.

"And miss out on all the fun I'm having with this? Never." Paige laughed as she went back to swimming. In frustration Emily walked back into her office and slammed the door. _Why isn't she doing this? What's the point?_ Emily asked herself.

For the next hour, Emily, couldn't focus, luckily Paige didn't bother her but the thought of Paige bothered her very much. She couldn't help but think that Paige would do something to hurt Alison so that she could hurt her worst enemy and Emily in the process.

After what seemed forever her classes arrived and the day seemed to go by much faster. Eventually lunch bell rang and like usual Emily headed to Ali's classroom.

"Hey." Emily said with a faint smile as she walked into the blonde's class and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Ali and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi." Ali replayed after they pulled away with a smile on her face. They began to eat their lunch and Emily asked about Ali's morning to stay away off the topic of Paige but after Alison had finished replying curiosity took over and she couldn't help but ask.

"How's working with Paige?" the blonde asked with a concerned tone.

"Uh… it's okay we don't speak much so its fine but I did speak to her when I got to my office this morning and she said she came back to work because she realised she could keep a closer eye on me and the Queen Bee."

"She actually said that?" Emily nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why can't she believe that I've changed?"

"Like you said she doesn't know how to be happy for me when I'm happy with someone else. I think she believes that if she still thinks of you as the young high school Ali it gives her a valid reason to be unhappy for me and apparently, a valid reason to torment you." Alison sighed, what the brunette said seemed to make sense. She thought that this was like something out of Othello by Shakespeare; Iago made himself believe something that wasn't true so that in his mind he has a valid reason to hurt and get revenge on Othello. Paige made herself believe that after nearly 6 Ali hadn't changed so that she could try get Emily back and hurt Alison in the process.

"I don't see the point in any of this." The blonde said in frustration.

"I don't either but it'll be alright. Once she sees that we're not bothered by what she's doing eventually she'll back of." Emily said as she rubbed her thumb on Ali's hand. The blonde smiled.

"I hope so."

Sadly, they were wrong. It was the end of the day and Emily had practice so Alison packed up all her stuff and left by herself. She got to her car and put the papers she had in her arm on the roof so that she could find her keys, as she found the key and slightly opened the door a hand that came from behind her slammed the door shut. The blonde and turned around quickly to find Paige.

"What do you want?" She said with the most bitter tone she could produce from her mouth but Paige just laughed.

"It's funny when you try to scare me." Paige clarified.

"I want you to do something simple for me- "She continued. "Stay away from Emily."

"That's never going to happen." Ali replied straight away without any hesitation. She'd never leave Emily no matter what.

"Are you sure about that? If she finds out what you've been calling me and how you've been acting towards me she'll leave straight away."

"Paige, what have I done to you?!"

"You've stole the person I love!"

"I didn't steal her, Paige. You left her and she decided to come to me. You need to deal with the fact that she has someone new and as someone who used to be her friend, you most of all should be happy for her or even just pretend. If you even remotely care about her you'll stop whatever this is because it's hurting her more than you can see." Ali said not even waiting for a reply as she got in her car and drove away.

Ali couldn't help but be worried that she made things worse for her and Emily because she angered Paige but she needed to stand up to her and try to stop Paige. She couldn't sit back and watch how this affected Emily, even though the brunette thought she was good at pretending not to be worried Ali saw right through it. Emily still was barley sleeping and every so often she would zone out because she was so deep in thought over what was going on.

Ali was sat on her couch deep in thought when Emily walked in, she didn't even notice her until she spoke up.

"Hey, babe" She said as she walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" She said nearly immediately. Ali explained to Emily what happened and the brunette couldn't believe that Paige had the guts to go up Ali and say that. Emily began to once again pace and the blonde couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I can't believe her!" Emily shouted.

"How dare she!" Ali grabbed Emily's hand as she walked by and stopped her.

"Please sit down." Ali gently asked, Emily slightly calmed down and sat beside the blonde.

"That proved that she isn't going to hurt either one of us; she had the chance to hurt me and get away with it but she didn't. She going to back down, it'll be okay." Ali said still holding Emily's hand. She then pulled her in for a hug.

"Ali, I love you." Emily said into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too, and I always will; please remember that."


	4. Chapter 4:- Text Messages

Finally: - Chapter 4

It had been a quite morning a week later, Emily and Ali decided to go out to breakfast and coffee at The Brew since they had a day off. As they sat at the back in a corner laughing and having a great time, they were unexpectedly interrupted.

"Hey." A voice said from behind Emily, as Ali looked up and Emily turned around they immediately noticed it was Paige.

"I wanted to apologise, I over reacted quite a bit and I shouldn't have. Alison, you made me realise that and I'm sorry to both of you. Ali, I wanted to talk to you in private as well for a minute." Paige said with what seemed like a fake smile.

"Sure, I guess." The blonde said as she stood up and gave Emily a confused expression.

Paige and Alison walked over to the empty side of The Brew and Paige begun.

"Did you like my performance? I think Emily actually believed me and I'm well on my to getting her back." She said with a smirk as started walking away before turning around again.

"Oh, and if you tell her about this conversation I will hurt her; trust me I'll find out if you tell."

"Paige, those are empty threats." Ali said seemingly unworried.

"I nearly drowned her once, remember?" She said with a wink and a smirk as she walked away. Ali couldn't risk it, she couldn't tell Emily; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let something happen to her.

Trying to compose herself she walked back over to Emily and sat down with a smile.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as soon as the blonde sat down.

"She... um wanted to thank me again. I don't know why in private but she just thanked me again." Ali said trying to sound as believable as she could.

"Wow, she's actually backed down." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ali said as the previous conversation played through in her head.

For the rest of the day Emily could feel something was off with Ali. She would zone out, stop listening and she'd reply bluntly every so often. As they were walking down the street Emily had to ask.

"Ali, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine." Ali said with a reassuring smile.

"Please don't lie to me; I can tell when something is wrong." Ali huffed.

"It's just the chat with Paige, I found it quite strange but I'm fine."

"It's okay, everything will be fine from now on." Emily said as she pressed a kiss on Ali's forehead. Ali smiled and they continued to walk. Emily walked over to a food truck to grab some food and as she walked away Ali's phone buzzed.

' _Good job on keeping your mouth shut, let's hope it stays that way or Emily might not stay in one piece.'_

Ali read the text with a horrified expression, her head shot up as soon as she finished to see if Paige was around but she was nowhere to be seen. _How the hell did she hear that?_ Ali wondered. She tried to remember if she saw anyone suspicious but nothing came to her mind. She was deep in thought when Emily walked over to the small table Ali was standing at.

"What you thinking about?" Emily said curiously.

"Just thinking about a vacation for us, I think we deserve one." Ali needed to get away from Rosewood, it just seemed as though Rosewood would not give her a break. Something or someone was always bothering her and trying to ruin her life.

"That sounds interesting, where to?"

"Sweet, sweet Paris. I still think you'd look great on top of the Eiffel Tower." Ali said with a smirk, and Emily slightly blushed.

"I definitely like the sound of that. When are we leaving and for how long?"

"Whenever you want and forever sounds pretty good to me right now." Emily loved all the little memories Ali was bringing back. It remined her of the good times before -A, who was luckily now gone, sadly took a large chunk of their lives and made it miserable.

"I really love the sound of that." Emily said with a big grin which Ali mirrored. And then suddenly Ali's phone buzzed again.

' _Trying to run away I hear, don't know if that's a good idea; I prefer to keep my enemies close. Stay in Rosewood or Emily might get hurt.'_

She couldn't believe it was happening again and certainly not by Paige; she never ever thought that she could be capable of such stuff.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked when she noticed Ali reaction to the text.

"Yeah fine, just some sort of weird advert." Ali said quickly saving herself.

Days had passed and the texts continued which meant Ali kept having to lie to Emily. It bothered her so much; the lies were keeping her awake at night but she had to protect Emily because Paige did not seem to be joking.

It was a quiet Saturday, Ali hadn't received a text since Thursday and so she had finally managed to sleep on Friday. It was getting close to 10am and Emily could no longer stay in bed, she quietly got out and went downstairs to make coffee. As she was waiting for it to brew Ali's phone began buzzing and so she walked over to switch it off however she saw the message which was sent to her phone;

 _Emily is still clueless, you're doing well. Carry on keeping your mouth shut and a single hair won't fall from her head._

Emily couldn't believe what she had just read. _Who was this? What are they talking about?_ Were just a few of Emily's thoughts.

Half an hour later a sleepy Ali walked downstairs to find Emily sitting on the couch.

"I missed waking up next to you this morning." Ali said as she sat down. Emily returned a half-smile and the blonde knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Em, what's going on?"

"I found a text on your phone. It was buzzing in the kitchen so I went to switch it off and I found this." Emily said handing Ali her phone. She read the text in horror.

"No, no, no you can't have seen this. Oh, my god this is bad." The blonde said holding her hair back.

"Whoever sent that is…is threatening to hurt you if I tell you about their texts and something that happened a few days ago." Ali continued.

"What happened?"

"Emily, I want to tell you. I want to tell you so bad but I can't let anything happen to you; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"Have you been lying to me about stuff for the past few days?" Emily said clearly becoming agitated.

"Yes, but only to protect you." The blonde said truthfully.

"Ali, these texts are some sort of joke. I can't believe you believed them, hid them from me and then lied to me." Emily got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

She understood why Emily was mad at her; she hated it when someone lied to her even about the littlest things because of what happened with A but the texts weren't a joke. As she trailed off in her thoughts her phone buzzed again.

' _Well damn, what a shame that such a pretty face is going to get ruined.'_

Ali began to panic, she kept calling Emily but she wasn't picking up. She called Hanna, Aria and Spencer but none of them had a clue where she was. Ali grabbed her car keys and decided to drive around town to see if she could find Emily but she was nowhere to be seen.

Emily walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked.

"Hello?" Paige said as she opened the door.

"Hi." Emily said with a half-smile. "Can I come in?" Paige opened the door wider and let Emily in. As she closed the door a mischievous smile appeared on her face; her plan was working.

"What's going on, Em?" Paige quickly asked.

"Alison and I had an argument, I had no clue where to go."

"You can stay here as long as you want, Em. What happened?"

"She kept secrets and lied to me again." Emily said as she sat down on the couch.

"I knew she hadn't changed." Paige said as she sat beside her and grabbed her hand. Emily was shocked by the gesture. It actually made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she brushed it off.

"No, she has but…" Emily couldn't think of the but at the moment. They had been through so much because of texts like that and they both knew that the only way to get through them was to tell each other about them yet Ali still decided to keep them from her. Maybe it was to protect her but Emily didn't believe she was in danger.

"But what? You can't think of one, can you? She's always going to keep secrets from you, that's who she is." Emily didn't agree with that statement, it's not who Ali was; not anymore anyway.

"You know what I better go, she'll be getting worried." Emily didn't even wait for Paige to reply before she left. That angered Paige, she thought her plan was working but Emily still went back to Ali. She couldn't let this go.

As Ali continued to drive around town she still couldn't find her, after about half an hour an unknown number called her.

"Hello?" She answered with a confused tone.

"Is this Miss Alison DiLaurentis?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes, speaking. What is this about?"

"Miss Emily Fields was in a serious car accident."


	5. Chapter 5:- Get Well Soon, Em

Finally: - Chapter 5

"What?! Is this a joke?" Ali said frantically trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm afraid it is not, a car hit the driver side of Miss Fields' car at a very high speed. She is currently in surgery."

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." Ali hung up the phone and drove to the hospital. She was pretty sure she broke a hundred of speed limits but she did not care at all.

She ran into the hospital straight to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Emily Fields." She said straight away.

"Are you Miss Alison DiLaurentis?" The now familiar voice said.

"Yes." Ali said showing her ID.

"She currently in surgery, please sit down and a doctor will come speak to you as soon as she it out."

Alison sat down and broke down. The stream of tears coming from her eyes seemed to be never ending, Emily couldn't die. Emily meant everything to Alison; she kept her balanced, she made sure she was okay when no one else cared, she always believed in her, she always saw the good side of her and most of all she made her feel happiness that she had never felt before. She never knew a person could be so happy, even when they were silent just her presence made her smile. Ali loved her beyond words and could not let her leave her.

Alison decided not to contact anyone apart from Emily's mum Pam, she didn't want to worry them. Spencer had the election and already had enough on her plate, Aria was pregnant and Hanna was having enough trouble with Caleb. She thought it'd be better to tell them was she knew Emily was okay.

Time seemed to have stopped, two hours seemed like forever but eventually a doctor approached her.

"Miss DiLaurentis?"

"Yes." Ali said as she shot up from her chair. "Is Emily okay? Please tell me she is fine." Ali begged.

"Miss Fields is stable, we stopped the internal bleeding, fixed her broken ribs and put her shoulder back in place. She should wake up soon, she'll be in lots of pain but we'll make sure to make it minimal."

"Thank you so, so much doctor."

"Just doing my job." He said with a smile. "You can go to her room and wait for her to wake up. Its room 203." Ali gave the doctor a grateful smile and rushed to Emily's room.

She walked into see a very pale and unconscious Emily lying in a plain hospital room. She had a bruise on her forehead and plenty of cuts on her face and arms. Her left arm was in a sling and from what she could see she had a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. Ali pulled over a chair to her bed and held her hand. Quietly she sat and waited for Emily to wake up, she thought about how this should never had happened but each time her thoughts were interrupted by the beeping machines all connected to Emily. God, she hated this; seeing Emily like this hurt her more than words could express. _It should have been me, I should be lying in this bed; not Emily._ She continued to think to herself.

It took about half an hour for Emily to wake up. The bright white room seemed to blind her as she opened her eyes. She slowly tried to sit up but Ali quickly acted.

"Hey, hey don't move. You'll hurt yourself." Ali said touching Emily's arm, without any energy to argue Emily stopped moving.

"Where am I?" Emily asked with a raspy voice as she looked around.

"Here." The blonde said as she gave Emily a drink. "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident."

"Yeah, I remember. A car hit me from the side."

"Yeah, you were then rushed to the hospital and straight into surgery."

"That explains why I'm so sore."

"Yeah, you had a dislocated shoulder and internal bleeding with a few broken ribs. You'll be fine though. They stopped the bleeding, put your shoulder back in place and your ribs should heal soon." Ali said.

"I'm sorry." Emily said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have left like that, I should have believed you when you said you were lying to protect me. I know you've changed and wouldn't have lied without a reason but I still got mad and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should have told you about the texts, I'm sorry."

"No, no you shouldn't have because I would have ended up here sooner." Emily said quickly.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Ali said as she looked down on the ground.

"Ali, look at me. This isn't your fault, you tried your best to protect me. It's neither of our fault; it's the persons who decided to torment us and hit me." Ali nodded and decided to leave the subject.

"Where did you go after we argued?" The blonde asked a few minutes later.

"Paige's." Emily said feeling a bit guilty.

"Why?" Ali whispered just loud enough for Emily to hear. The brunette could tell that the fact Emily went straight to Paige her hurt her which caused the guilty feeling to rise inside of her.

"Honestly, I was trying to go somewhere you wouldn't find me. I also thought that Paige's apology was sincere and that this way I could begin to become friends again."

"I need to tell you something." Ali said hesitantly, the brunette nodded for her to go on.

"It's Paige." Emily's face turned to one filled with confusion.

"When she took me over to the side at The Brew after she apologised she said that her apology was an act and that she thought you believed her which made her think that her plan on getting you back was working. She then told me not to tell you about the conversation or she would hurt you, I said to her that it was an empty threat but then she reminded me that she nearly drowned you once and that's when I knew I couldn't risk telling you." Ali said

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, Paige would never hurt her. She did not think she would anyway; what happened years ago, with Paige trying to drown Emily, was in the past; they got over it. _There was no way that Paige would do such a thing but why would Ali lie even more after what just happened?_ Emily thought to herself. Alison could see the confusion and disbelief in Emily's eyes.

"I swear I'm telling the truth, Em. I don't know if she was the one that hit you but it's definitely her sending the threatening texts; I know that for sure after that conversation." Emily nodded, but she knew she needed time to process this.

Paige had always been good to Emily, whenever something bad happened they worked it out and things were good again. She would never hurt Emily which was what confused Emily the most; _why would she do it now?_ Emily thought to herself as silence filled the room. Yes, their relationship ended on a bad note and yes, Emily moved on quickly and that hurt Paige but if she really cared about Emily she would never hurt her; not even try to. _Maybe she never cared?_ Emily thought. _Maybe she only needed me because she couldn't be alone? Did she love me? Was it just an obsession?_ Emily continued.

"Babe, hey." Ali said as put her hand on the brunette's arm sucking her out of her thoughts.

"You need to stop overthinking this, it's not good for; especially right now. Please get some rest." Ali said as she rubbed her thumb against Emily's soft skin. The brunette nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't even realise how much pain she was in until she stopped thinking but she quickly drifted off to sleep with Ali still holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6:- Promises

Finally: - Chapter 6

Two days later Emily was allowed to leave the hospital, the girls had eventually found out about the accident and insisted on coming to visit the brunette as soon as she was out of the hospital. Emily had told that they didn't need to but when did they ever listen?

"Emily Fields, where the fuck are you?" Hanna shouted as she walked into Ali's house without even knocking.

"In the living room." A faint voice shouted. Hanna ran in and stopped as soon as she saw Emily.

"Damn, you look like shit." She said without any hesitation.

"Hanna, shut up. You'd look like that if a car drive into you as well." Spencer said as she hit Hanna.

"Ouch, sorry." The blonde whispered.

"We're glad you're okay, Em." A small and very pregnant brunette said, Emily only smiled at the girl's statement.

"So, how's the bump?" Emily and Alison said in sync as Ali walked in from the kitchen; all four of the girls smiled as the blonde who walked in. Emily and Alison were definitely trying to avoid the subject of who caused the accident but they also cared very much for the small brunette.

"It's doing good." Aria said as she looked down and smiled at her bump.

"And how are you doing?" Ali continued as she sat down beside Emily.

"I'm fine, I just feel like an over stuffed turkey." Aria said with a huff. "I can't wait for this baby to vacate the premises." The girls laughed at Aria's statements, they knew she loved being pregnant but she was due any day now and was having enough.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Spencer's curiosity got the better of her.

"Em, who did this to you?" Emily quickly looked at Ali who was already looking at her; they understood each other without words.

"I… I don't know, the person drove away and hasn't been caught by the police yet." Spencer looked down at Aria and then over at Hanna; all three of them knew that Emily was lying and Emily and Ali could tell they knew.

"That's bullshit-" Hanna quickly said.

"Hanna." Spencer and Aria interrupted the blonde.

"What? I thought we agreed on no more lies and secrets. Clearly you two are keeping something a secret and are now lying about it."

Hanna was clearly becoming agitated but she was right; they did agree on that after everything with A was over.

 _5 years ago._

 _As the police car drove away with Cece or Charlotte in the back the girls felt a sense of freedom and relief that they hadn't felt in years. A was finally locked away for good and nothing could make their lives hell again; they were really free. The girls came together into a hug._

" _It feels good to be free again." Spencer said as they pulled away. All the girls nodded and smiled in agreement._

" _Let's promise each other that from now on we will never lie or keep any secrets from each other again." Hanna said._

" _Promise." All the girls said in unison with bright smiles on their faces that they hadn't seen since A appeared._

"Hanna, I- uh…" Emily wanted to tell the girls but she just couldn't risk their lives as well, Paige is dangerous and unpredictable.

"What, Emily?" Hanna said raising her voice. Emily filled with silence, nothing would leave her mouth.

"I'm leaving." The blonde said as she got up and slammed the door behind her.

"She'll get over it." Aria said a few minutes later breaking the silence.

"And I'm sure you'll tell us the truth when you're ready." Spencer followed with a supportive smile.

Emily nodded, and Ali gave the two girls a grateful smile.

"We better go after her." Spencer said as her and Aria began to leave. Emily and Alison both knew that wasn't why they were leaving but they thought that would be the best thing to do right now.

"We really need that vacation." Emily said as Ali sat back down beside her after locking the door.

"I wish we could but a certain someone is stopping us."

"What?" Emily said with a confused expression. Alison sighed as she remembered she hadn't told Emily about the text she got beside the food truck.

"When we were talking about Paris, I got a text saying that we can't leave or she would hurt you."

"Ugh!" Emily shouted in frustration. "I hate her! She ruining my life." Emily said as a tear streamed down her face. Ali gently rubbed it away with her thumb and gently moved the brunettes head to face her. It's not like Emily was wrong, slowly Paige was beginning to tear up her life; she was threatening her and Ali's lives, she was causing arguments between all the girls and she nearly killed Emily.

"Hey, look at me. We'll get through this, I promise and then we'll move to Paris forever." Ali said as she mirrored Emily's smile which appeared as she heard the last few words.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Ali said as she kissed the brunette.

"I think it's time we report Paige to the police." Alison nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

The police station was very busy for such a small town. Ali couldn't see further than a few inches in front of her but she knew the police station layout of by heart as did Emily. They slowly and carefully made their way through the maze made of people until they reached the main desk.

"I'd like to speak to Detective Gibson." Alison said to a police officer who seemed free. He quickly disappeared and a few minutes later returned.

"Follow me." He said without even making eye contact, it seemed as though he knew exactly who Alison was and was scared of her; the blonde and brunette definitely picked up on that. He did seem familiar, Alison admitted to herself. Then it hit her; she made him do all her homework for her in high school and threatened him when he didn't. She didn't even know his name, she only remembered the awful nickname she appointed him.

"Miss DiLaurentis, Miss Fields, how may I help?" The detective said as he stood up from his desk.

"We believe we have some information on who caused my accident." Emily quickly said. The brunette hated the police station for obvious reason, the memories it brought back still haunted her and so she wanted this over as quickly as possible.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." The detective said as he led them to an interrogation room.

"So, what information do you have?" Gibson said as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

"We believe that it is Paige McCullers who caused the accident. She has been sending me texts threatening Emily."

"Can I see the texts?" Ali nodded and handed the detective her phone.

"How do you know it's Paige if they have been sent from an unknown number?" The detective said with a confused tone. Emily and Alison explained the full story to him as he took notes.

"Why are you just coming forward right now?"

"We were scared." Emily said.

"Paige is unpredictable and we didn't know how us going to the police would affect her." Ali quickly added.

"Okay. I'm going to need to take your phone into evidence to see if we can trace the number back to her." Ali nodded as the detective put her phone in an evidence bag from his pocket.

Suddenly the phone buzzed in his hand. He looked up at Emily and Alison who were already looking at each other in fear.

"Is going to the police really a good idea? Watch out Emily, I'm coming for you. Again."


	7. Chapter 7:- Protection Part 1

Finally: - Chapter 7

"We're going to put you in protection straight away, both of you." Gibson said as he rushed out the room. From that moment, everything seemed like a blur to both Emily and Alison; everything had happened so quickly and hectically neither of them knew what was going on. When they were in a police car both of them remember being told they'd be locked in Alison's house with police outside everywhere watching. A whole procedure was explained to them in case someone managed to get inside of the house but neither seemed to remember what was said.

Eventually after what seemed like years Emily and Ali were back at the blonde's house. The police did a thorough check of the house to make sure that no one was inside and then left them slamming the door shut behind them.

The blonde and brunette slowly walked upstairs to Ali's bedroom in silence. They both sat on the bed leaning against the back board.

"Why does this always have to happen to us?" Emily sighed.

"I wish I knew." The blonde replied with another sigh.

"It's all because of me." The brunette said breaking the silence that once again filled the room.

"If I hadn't left things with Paige in such a bad way all of this wouldn't have happened." She continued.

"Exactly." Ali said causing a very confused expression on Emily's face to appear.

"None of this, _including_ us, would have happened. I'm glad you left things with Paige the way you did because it meant that after all these years we finally had the chance to get together." The blonde continued as she turned to face Emily. The brunette smiled, Ali was right; if Paige and Emily hadn't argued at The Brew then Ali would have never found out for sure that Emily still loved her, Emily would have never gone to Ali's and confessed her feelings and Emily would still be in a false relationship. Actually, it wasn't all false but Emily's feeling towards Paige definitely were.

"Why did it take us so long to get together?" Emily said as she gently brushed away a strand of blonde hair that had fallen on Ali's face.

"Because I screwed up big time?" Ali offered.

"Come on- "Emily began to argue.

"Don't even deny it, if I hadn't lied all those years ago, after I came back we would have stayed together after that night." Emily's memories drifted back to when Ali had told her that her feelings weren't just one sided and that all the kisses they shared before the blonde disappeared weren't just for practice. Emily remembered leaving her room that night not knowing what to say; she couldn't have confessed her feeling for Ali right there and then because she was still angry at her. But on the other hand she wanted to tell her so badly. Luckily, she got to stay at Ali's that night even if it was because of Mona ambushing Ali. I think we all know what happened that next but the next day the truth about Alison lying again came out and Emily was mad; she decided to comfort Ali but she couldn't let anything else happen between them, not if Ali was going to continue lying to her.

"Yeah, you did screw up." Emily said a laughing a bit.

"If I hadn't lied that day, do you think we would have properly gotten together?" Ali asked shyly.

"Yeah, I like to think that we would have." Emily said with a smile.

"You know, I still loved you so much after everything that happened. Having to get over you was one of the hardest things I had to try to do and I never managed it." The grin on Emily's face grew.

"I really don't know why I didn't try to get together with you again after everything settled, I still loved you years after that night…Even when I was with Paige." Emily admitted.

"Probably because you thought I didn't love you." Emily had to admit it did seem like it to her a lot especially when she got together with only guys.

"Yeah, I must admit you're right."

"I felt like that as well when you got together with all those girls and then back with Paige; it felt as though you had loved her all along and not me." Ali sighed as she remembered how she felt when she heard they were back together; it honestly felt as though someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and shredded it to little bits.

"Everything revolves around Paige." Emily said as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it definitely seems too."

"I was only trying to get over you when I got back with her." Emily finally admitted to Ali and herself. After that night Emily got back together with Paige but then Paige moved away and Emily had a few different flings over the years -with Sara and Sabrina just to name a few- until Paige came back to Rosewood about a year and a half ago. They quickly got back together and once again Alison believed she had no chance with Emily. That's what caused them to drift; Alison was too hurt seeing Emily and Paige and Emily knew she still loved Alison and so she backed away a bit as well.

"Is that why we drifted? Because I hated seeing you two together and you didn't want to mess things up?" Ali asked.

"Yeah."

Their conversation went on for hours until both of them feel asleep. They both slept on their side with Ali's arm lying protectively over the brunette. However, after about an hour of sleep the blonde suddenly woke up. She looked in front of her and found Emily still peacefully sleeping. She studied the brunette for a few minutes; her bruises were gone, her cuts were on the verge of disappearing, her arm wasn't in a sling anymore and her broken ribs seemed much better because she was finally beginning to breathe without pain. Emily was so strong and Ali always admired her for it.

After a few minutes the blonde decided to get a drink downstairs from the kitchen. She carefully left the bed and made her way downstairs. When she reached the living room she quickly moved the curtain on the windows to make sure they police officers were still outside and then she headed into the kitchen. At first, she thought her eyes were just playing a trick on her because they hadn't adjusted yet but she was wrong.

The black shadow that she saw began to move beside the window, as the moon light hit the shadow a face appeared; it was Paige. As Ali studied her closer she noticed Paige was holding a what looked to be a very, very sharp knife; Ali froze, she had no clue what to do.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Paige said as she moved closer to the frozen blonde and grabbed her arm. She then pressed the edge of the cold knife onto Ali's neck.

"If you try to do absolutely anything to alarm Emily who is peacefully sleeping upstairs or the police officers, this blade- "Paige said gently moving the blade across Alison's skin. "Will kill you."


	8. Chapter 8:- Protection Part 2

Finally: - Chapter 8

"You don't need to do this, Paige." Ali said trying to Move her neck as far away from the blade as she could. Paige's grip on her arm only tightened.

"Oh, I do and I will."

"Why?" Ali simply asked.

"Because you stole Emily from me." Paige replied as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"That can't just be it, there must be a deeper reason." The blonde could see the hesitation in Paige's eye.

"Because I hate you. You ruined my life, and then stole the last good thing that I had left." Paige said looking straight into Ali's eyes. Ali didn't know what to say; she knew people hated her but she never thought that someone would straight up tell her she ruined their life.

"Pigskin; that nickname still haunts me. People still laugh at me when I'm simply walking in the street. I bet you never thought I even tried to commit suicide in high school once?" Ali's jaw dropped; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"No, you didn't because you are a stone cold, heartless bitch." Paige said as she pressed the blade harder against the blonde's skin.

"Paige, I am so, so, so sorry. Yes, I was a cruel and heartless bitch in high school but I'm not like that anymore."

"I don't believe you!" She said pressing the blade even harder; panic began to rise inside Alison.

"Okay, okay you have the right not to believe me and want to hurt me but why did you have to hurt Emily? I though you cared about her."

"I did… until she declared her love for you. So, I hurt her and as bonus I got to hurt you in the process without even touching you." Paige said with a proud tone in her voice. "And now I'm not only going to hurt you, I'm going to kill you."

Paige took the knife and tried to stab Ali in the neck but the blonde blocked Paige. As they struggled Ali began to get more and more cuts, quickly Alison began to get tired and Paige seemed to get stronger. Suddenly the blade disappeared from Ali's view and a sharp pain struck her stomach, she slowly looked down to see blood slowly streaming out the wound. She looked back up to and saw Paige with a smile on her face. The blonde then collapsed onto the floor as Paige walked away.

The loud bang woke up Emily, she looked behind her to see an empty space where her girlfriend should be.

"Ali?" Emily said as she got out the bed and looked in the bathroom. Nothing. She remembered that the bang seemed to come from downstairs so she quickly rushed downstairs to the dark and quiet living room.

"Alison?" She said as she noticed someone on the kitchen floor, she quickly ran over to the body to find out it was Alison who was severely bleeding.

"Oh, my god." She said as she got up and ran to the front door, she frantically managed to open it and began shouting.

"Help, call an ambulance! Now!" She shouted to the confused police officers. A police officer began to call for an ambulance and another rushed after Emily.

"Stay with me, please." Emily begged as she tried to stop the bleeding. "You can't leave me." She continued as tears began to stream down her face.

After what felt like hours the paramedics finally arrived and took Alison to the hospital. The whole ride to the hospital Alison was unconscious and pale. Emily couldn't believe that she didn't hear anything, how could she have not heard anything?

As she was running with behind the doctors lost in her thoughts someone suddenly stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go past this point." A small woman said slightly pushing Emily back.

"Where are, you taking her? I need to go with her!" Emily said frantically trying to get pass the nurse.

"She's going to surgery, the best thing you can do right now is sit down and wait. She's in good hands, I promise." The woman said walking Emily to the waiting room.

The brunette felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart in the heart a million times; she never knew a person could feel so much pain without actually being physically hurt. Tears continued to stream down Emily's face as she paced across the room for hours and hours. Eventually a young doctor came out to talk to the worried brunette.

"Miss Fields?"

"Yes, is she okay?" Emily said barley being able to say the words.

"Yes, she is; we stopped the bleeding and made sure her organs are okay but I think you should know that her heart did stop twice during the surgery."

"Oh, my god." Emily said covering her mouth which opened wide in shock at the statement.

"She's very lucky to be alive. You can go see her, she is in room 208. She's still asleep but should wake up very soon." Emily thanked the doctor and rushed to Alison's room.

She slowly walked in to see a very pale blonde lying in the plain room with beeping machines attached to her. Emily moved closer and sat down in the seat beside her bed, as she held the blondes hand she couldn't help but notice how cold she was. Another tear streamed down her face, she couldn't believe that she wasn't there to protect Ali like she always protected her.

Suddenly the blonde began to open her eyes and Emily sighed in relief; Ali really was okay.

"Hey." Emily quickly said catching the blonde's attention. A faint smile formed on Ali's face as she tried to match the huge one on the brunette's face.

"Hi." The blonde replied as she tried to sit up.

"No, don't move; you'll end up hurting yourself." Emily said quickly.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you will. The doctors checked all your organs and stopped the bleeding but uh when you were in surgery your heart stopped twice. The doctor said that you are really lucky." Alison couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Wow. Did they catch Paige?"

"Yeah, they caught her trying to run away about a mile from your house." Alison sighed with relief; it was all finally over. Once again, they were safe and free from their tormentor.

"Did she tell you why she did all of this?" Emily asked quietly. Ali nodded.

"She said it was because I ruined her life and took the last good thing she had which was you."

"Then why did she hurt me?" Emily asked with a confused tone.

"Because you told me you loved me. Hurting you was a way at getting back at you for that."

"Wow, how did I not see this side of her?" Emily began to question everything about Paige and the relationship she had with her.

"No one saw this side of her but it's all over." Ali said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9:- Paris

Finally: - Chapter 9

 **A/N: So, this is the last chapter, I know that it is really, really short but I wanted to do some sort of time jump after the Paige story line was wrapped up in the last chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all your reviews; they really meant a lot to me and kept me going! I hope you all enjoyed the story and key an eye out for any new stories I post!**

5 YEARS LATER

"Jake! Come here, you're going to be late for school!" Alison shouted. A young boy ran down the stairs with his shoes in one hand and jacket and bag in the other. He was 4 years old and looked both like Emily and Alison; he had Emily's dark hair, tanned skin and Alison's bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, now let's go." The blonde said as she grabbed her keys. Emily walked out of the living room as she put on her jacket.

"Ready?" She asked. Both Alison and Jake nodded and they left. The car ride seemed slow like usual, Paris was always busy in the morning with everyone rushing to work.

"Mommy, mommy." Jake shouted from the back seat.

"Yeah?" The blonde and brunette answered in sync.

"When will auntie Spencer and uncle Toby visit with Lily? I miss them." Emily and Alison kept in touched with everyone in America, whenever they had a holiday they would try and go over to visit and Spencer, Aria and Hanna did the same. It was hard on all of them being away from their family but they made it work.

"I know honey so do we and we'll try to see them soon." Ali said. Spencer and Toby had come to visit with their 4-year-old daughter Lily about three months ago, Jake and Lily had always been very close and gotten along really well but they didn't get to see each other a lot which was hard on both of them.

"Okay, we're here. We'll see you after school." Alison said to Jake.

"I love you both." Jake said as he excitingly ran out the car over to his friends in nursery. Even though he was only four he was very independent and smart.

"We love you too." Once again, the two said in sync.

"So, what are we doing today?" Emily asked her wife.

"Well since it is our anniversary I thought we could go to the Eiffel Tower?"

"You read my mind." Emily said as she began driving again.

The walk to the top of the Eiffel Tower was long and tiring but like every time they went up there it was worth it. The view was amazing; the city was busy but like always beautiful. Emily wrapper her arm around Alison's waist and pulled her closer. The blonde snuggled up to the warm brunette and admired both her and the city.

"I still think you look great on top of the Eiffel Tower." Alison said with a smile as she looked over at the brunette. Emily laughed and kissed the blonde.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
